World Views
Do you believe Internet Censorship is a way to control the flow of information or is it a way to protect individuals? Individuals have different views regarding the issue depending on many different factors such as country and culture. Unrestricted Internet Access Top 10 Unresticted Internet Censored Countries: 1. Iceland Iceland has one of the highest rates of Internet and social media use in the world. Access to information and online communication is free from government interference. 2. United Kingdom The United Kingdom has high levels of online freedom of expression, other than filtering unlawful content. During the past year, there has been attempt by ministers to introduce a new framework for monitoring and collecting online communication. 3. Germany The German Basic Laws guarantees freedom of expression and freedom of the media, as well as privacy of letters, posts, and telecommunications. 4. France France has traditionally maintained a relatively open and accessible Internet. Hate speech, defamation, copyright and privacy laws are highly contentious issues. 5. Australia Although not currently law, there have been a number of proposals put forward on data retention, surveillance, and filtering in the last two years. While online users are generally free to access and distribute material online, free speech is limited by a number of legal obstacles. 6. USA There is no government run filtering system affecting content. Users engage in vibrant online political discourse and face almost no legal or technical restrictions on their expressive activities online 7. Estonia Estonia ranks as one of the most wired and technologically advanced countries in the world. Restrictions on internet content and communications are among the lightest in the world. 8. Japan Internet and digital media freedom are generally well established in Japan, where the constitution protects all forms of speech and prohibits censorship. Given this broad lack of restrictions, however, some legislation disproportionately penalizes specific online activities. 9. Hungary The government does not currently mandate any type of technical filtering of websites, blogs, or text message, though online content is somewhat limited as a result of self-censorship, lack of revenue for independent media outlets online, and the dominance of state-run media outlet. 10. Argentina Argentina's legal framework has protected online freedom of expression. While internet users have access to a wide array of online content, websites related to pornography are blocked in educational institutions, libraries, and other public locations. Restricted Internet Access Top 10 Internet Censored Countries: 1. North Korea All websites are under government control. 2. Burma Authorities filter e-mails and block sites of groups that expose human rights violations or disagree with the government. 3. Cuba Internet available at government controlled "access points." Activity online is monitored through IP blocking, keyword filtering and browsing history checking. Pro-government users may upload content. 4. Saudi Arabia Sites are blocked that discuss political, social or religious topics incompatible with the Islamic beliefs of the monarchy. 5. Iran Registration at the Ministry of Art and Culture is required. Those that express opposition to the mullahs who run the country are harassed and jailed. 6. China China has the most rigid censorship program in the world. The government filters searches, block sites, erases content and reroutes search terms. 7. Syria Those who "jeopardize national unity" are arrested. Cybercafes must ask all customers for identification, record time of use and report the information to authorities. 8. Tunisia Tunisian Internet service providers report to the government the IP addresses and personal information of all bloggers. The government filters all content uploaded and monitors e-mails. 9. Vietnam The Communist Party requires Yahoo, Google and Microsoft to provide data on all bloggers. It blocks websites about the government, democracy, human rights and religious freedom. 10. Turkmenistan The only Internet service provider is the government. It blocks access to many sites and monitors a majority of e-mail accounts.